


In The Water

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't lose him. Yeah Cas made some mistakes...but he can't lose him. So he'll go into that lake and get him out if he has to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Water

**Author's Note:**

> 7.02 alt scene for the lake.

As soon as Cas' head went under water no other thought was on Dean's mind. Only that he was about to lose his best friend. His only friend. In one panicked movement he jumped into the water, arms flailing as he swam for the angel, ignoring Bobby's yells.

This was Cas.

As he draws up close he can see them surrounding him, tearing at his clothes, though he tries his best to ignore it. There's only one thing on his mind at the moment. One person…

Once Cas is within reach he wraps his arms around him, trying to pull upward but the creatures surround them. Try to drag him down along with the used vessel.

He can feel the leviathans as they tear at his flesh but his eyes are focused only on the angel before him. The angel who took on purgatory for him. Helped him stop the apocalypse. Fell for him, made it to the end with him, did things Dean could not even fathom.

Things he had never even said thank you for…

Dean was more than grateful for everything Cas had done, and this time…this time he would save him. Even if it cost him his life.

Arms wrapped around the angel as the streaks of black left Jimmy Novak's body. The body of the man who had left a long time ago for heaven, leaving only the angel inside which he was in a way thankful for.

It took him a while to realize it but Dean wanted Cas.

Only Cas.

Gasping his eyes went wide as a leviathan bit at his leg, the water filling his lungs and suffocating him. He barely had enough breath left to tell Cas he was sorry…that he loved him.

That he was still family.

As darkness clouded his eyes the lake filled with a dying light. One that shone bright enough to make Dean cringe. The last shred of grace within the angel fighting for life and sending the creatures of purgatory skittering away.

They were shelled in some holy shield as what seemed to be the ghostly images of Cas' wings surrounding him protectively. The angel himself wrapping his arms tight around the now dying human, worry in his eyes.

Quickly they moved to the lake side, Cas dragging Dean onto the dirt before collapsing next to him.

"Dean…Dean!"

Cracked lips crash down on his own, breathing air into his lungs and he has no time to wonder where Cas learned that before he's coughing up water. Rolling onto his side as he heaves and chokes, one hand clutching the other weakly. They both barely have rags of clothes still clinging to their skin but they're alive.

The very fact that Cas is alive is all that matters to Dean…

A small smile plays on his lips as the angel leans in to press his lips to Dean's. Almost like he knew why Dean did what he did.

"Don't ever change…" he choked out, "and don't ever leave me…" his body shakes as they hold each other, Cas leaning forward to press their foreheads together. Laughing as Bobby picks up the wet trenchcoat to cover them both with it.

"Come on ya idjits…we got some leviathans t' hunt."


End file.
